Project Summary This application seeks to continue the postdoctoral training grant titled, Research Training Program for Medical Geneticists for years 11-15. The program's overall goal is to: provide a mentored career development experience for physician-scientists to perform basic/translational research, develop the skills and experience required to compete for federal funding, and to become academic leaders in medical genetics/genomics. The program's emphasis is on basic, translational and/or clinical research using the latest techniques to investigate the pathogenesis of monogenic and complex traits, and to translate these findings into improved diagnosis, prevention, and effective therapies. The Department of Genetics and Genomic Sciences, with >100 full-time primary faculty, serves as the focus for the integration of genetics and genomics in all areas of medicine at Mount Sinai. The training environment builds upon considerable genetic/genomic, cell and molecular biologic, and clinical expertise of faculty in our basic science and clinical Departments and Institutes. Strengths of our training program include: 1) an exceptional group of funded and experienced Research Mentors in multidisciplinary research programs; 2) our ABMGG-accredited Medical Genetics training programs; 3) didactic courses in genomics and translational research including MS and PhD programs, and in the Responsible Conduct of Research, and 4) an infrastructure of Shared Research Facilities (SRFs) including our Institute for Genomics and Multiscale Biology. Physician-scientist trainees chosen for this training program typically will have completed a residency in Medical Genetics. Our Medical Genetics residency programs provide a pipeline of potential candidates who have a commitment to a basic/ translational research career. Highly qualified medical geneticist and physician- scientist applicants from other residency training programs and underrepresented minority candidates also will be recruited. Trainees will be supported for a period of 2 to 3 years under the supervision of their chosen Research Mentor, and each trainee will have an appropriate Advisory Committee. Previous trainees from this program have successfully obtained academic and industry positions and have applied for/received private agency and federal funding. All trainees will focus on their research projects and participate in our weekly work-in progress conference, weekly Genetics/Genomics seminar series, and may take selected didactic courses or an MS degree. This training program will meet a critical need for well-trained geneticists who can translate advances in genetics/genomics and biotechnology into improved diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of human disease.